bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Grokk
"I'm Grokk, and it's nice to meet you too. What you need to know about me, lesse... I'm awesome. I'm handsome. I'm talented. I can do a lot of things you only dream about. I've got more skill in my pinkie finger than you've got in your whole family. I'm not trying to be rude, here, honest - I just see things the way they are. Oh, I'm also a Skakdi." - Grokk's narration Biography "I had no idea how I ended up in a desert. Honest, no idea. You can pester me all you want, but for all intents and purposes, this was the beginning. Alright, fine, since you're all clamoring for more of an introduction to these circumstances, I'll give you some. Months ago, I washed up on this dull island. Then I went fishing. After that, I meandered inland and eventually discovered the natives and their "civilization." Sarcastic quotation marks purposeful. See, what these Matoran defined as "civilization" I defined as... how to put this politely?... Horrifically awfully inept, and that was me being polite. I don't really remember where I came from (well, then again, maybe I do, but that's none of your business, reader mine), but I sure do remember that things were better back there than they are here. This place is a dump. No good bars, for one thing. I ran into some other Skakdi (yes, I am a Skakdi, and not only that, one of the most talented and skilled and smart and suave and...) at one of those joints, and they expressed similar sentiments. None of us had any idea how we'd been transported to this island." Grokk wandered through the desert until he ran into Brykon and the newly forming Bad Company, which the Skakdi readily joined. " I'd been rather busy living life, taking advantages of Xa-Koro's gambling scene, drinking like a fish and swearing like a fisherman, even executing a few armed robberies. The normal deal, alongside a lot of more appetizing stuff that doesn't belong in a family-friendly zone. Shout-out to all the kids out there; stay in school... Do as I say, not as I do. Anywho, when Bry let me know that the gang was finally officially getting back together, I wasn't really doing anything of importance. I took my winnings (a little more than double what I'd started the game with, mind... To those of you out there looking for easy money, I highly recommend learning to cheat better than other people), put on my bag and widest smile, and met the Bad Company absentee boss at our rendezvous point. He chomped on his cigar as usual; I licked my finger and put out the deathstick. "I hear that's bad for you," I said, flashing my pearlies. He lit another match, and I pulled my finger away in mock horror of being burned. I mean hey, he mighta singed it a little. Scary stuff. From there on out, there was a lot of knocking on doors together, dumping cold water on woozy heads, and convincing passers by to talk; all that boring stuff needed to assemble the gang we did, and eventually Bad Company was as bad as it was gonna get. It was almost refreshing to be back in familiar company: I did my part to reunify us by hosting some team building exercises, like mocking everyone when I saw them, or flicking somebody in the back of the head as we walked and insisting it was the person behind me who'd done it. I'll go to my grave (yeah, like that'll ever happen) insisting on the value of this kind of team-building. So anywho, that's my recap. Now we were all underground, talking about genocide with some rich-looking lady with a jewelry hoarding problem. " This lady was Aurelia, and she was informing the Bad Company of the Peer's destructive plans. Grokk readily agreed. ("I have no moral aversion to genocide, but then again, you'll recall that I have no moral aversion to just about anything. One time I tried shrunken-head golfing off the side of a cliff, and I slept fine. Right and wrong? Eh.") He was assigned to kill Turaga Nokama, which he did. He later ran into Dorian and broke him out from jail. The two fled Ta-Koro in a shabbily made bicycle-like device. Appearance and Tools Dirty-brown and black armor, lanky, clawed hands and feet. Wears an over-the-shoulder satchel in which he holds his ammunition. Has a spiraling green tattoo over one eye. Very white teeth, sharp canines. Grokk’s armor is scratched and dented all over, due to a casual disregard for minor injury. Grokk carries a Zamor Sphere launcher with extended magazine. The weapon has become one of his self-professed best friends, and he has mastered it with extended usage. The sphere types which Grokk possesses are: *Containment spheres: One of his favorite and most versatile shots, containment spheres are a unique tool of Grokk’s. Dark blue in color, when they strike a target, these spheres will form a solid, shock-absorbing bubble around it. They are useful prisons, but also serve as shields, which Grokk can use on himself if he needs a quick defense (or salvation from a long fall). The bubbles will lose power progressively after formation, but are susceptible to far quicker dissolution by means of strong acids or intense heat. *Acid spheres: Primarily in his possession as an anti-Containment Sphere, these strongly acidic shots are also useful in corroding metal locks or the armor of enemies. Abilities and Traits Grokk, being a Skakdi of Gravity, has limited powers over the element of Gravity, which he can use only with another Skakdi. He also has Impact Vision, which allows him to hit his foes with a powerful, invisible blow. Aside from these, Grokk has no other special powers – however, he has some other natural gifts. Grokk is extremely agile, able to leap and vault over obstacles in his path, and dodge attacks both ranged and melee with ease. He is unusually observant, too, with a developed gut instinct about when he’s being followed or watched. Grokk is characterized by his thoughtless motor-mouth. He is constantly spewing gags, taunts, and other one-liners, even (or especially) in moments of tension and combat. He is self-centered and selfish, with practically no moral compass. Grokk is clever, sly, and slippery both in personality and in physicality - he is difficult to imprison for long, or to hold in one place - but he can also be impulsive and careless in the heat of the moment. Grokk deeply enjoys the sensations of empowerment and the surge of adrenaline that he gains through crime and violence. Relationships Friends and Allies *Dorian *Bad Company Enemies *Anyone he decides he dislikes Quotes *''"Lesse. Make money; cheat; drink myself stupid; break some valuable properties; make money; cause a scene; find and indulge in a gal; make a diversion; make money... Yaknow, the normal. What else would you expect from me?"'' *''"I think this is more effective. This shot will make your face look like play-doh in the hot sun. If my boy here tells you to leave him alone, I'd recommend you do what he asks, unless you like looking at a skinless face in the mirror every morning."'' *''"I don't have to feel like I'm tough; that kind of thing doesn't concern gen-yoo-ine tough guys like me. I mean, really, what have you done? I've got a whole resume, you can ask my secretary for it. But you... as far as I've seen, you just walk around with angst, thinking about your own coattails blowing in the wind as your absurdly tight pants restrict your child-rearing abilities."'' *''"Wow, Dorian, that comeback was almost as terrible as your taste in coats."'' *''"As for killing; doll, I'll kill anybody, even if they're slightly out of my way. It's a laugh."'' Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:Mercenaries Category:Bad Company Category:Ba-Skakdi